Bedroom Eyes
by RainShadow
Summary: Dirty words only go so far. Breathy sighs say so much more. ~slash~ Harry/Draco. Short. Now including a companion piece, "Electric Storms"
1. Bedroom Eyes ::harry::

a/n: first time I've ever done 1st person pov. wrote this in 25 minutes flat. short. not quite as disgustingly sappy as all my others. honestly I think it's one of my favorites. enjoy:

"you should be sleeping my love. tell me what you're dreaming of

I knew you were mine for the taking when I walked in the room

I knew you were mine for the taking, your eyes light up when I walk in the room"

~*~

Bedroom Eyes

~*~

I wonder…

I wonder as you move above me and our sweat mingles and little bursts of light keep firecracking in my mind because my eyes are shut so tight-

I wonder if it will always be this way. Callused hands over smooth skin and frantic, needy moans but never eye contact, never meeting your silver twilight depths with my own and this is what I said I wanted, what you claimed from me as yours and I let you, because to be possessed is… satisfying.

I'd gotten all the same answers to the same boring timeless questions until you came along and blew me away but answering for yourself-- flashing me glimmers of such a cruel star~jewel. And this way I don't have to deal with the whole demanding world, I can be owned and let you worry about all that, so in a sense it's an escape for me. I'll never tell you that.

It's not as if we talk much, anyway. Dirty words only go so far. Breathy sighs say so much more. 

Shivers wrack your body and mine and we tumble about in our milky~black secret, not evil but pure and so unconventional and no one ever thinks of me as kinky except for you. But an unanticipated aspect of this relationship is… you know things about me no one else does. And of course it goes the other way round…

I can feel your body coil and tense and I too spiral into lovely lovely heaven…

Ragged breathing echoing in my ears. Strands of hair, soft and wet, tickle my cheek and I finally realize just how strongly we are holding one another under the thin blanket and I wonder at this, too. Bodies pressed seamlessly and I can't tell where I stop and you begin. Rather frightening, actually, to feel so very close and connected to you in the afterglow.

Will it always be this way?  
You shift, and sigh, but do not scramble away as usual and I think our activities have thoroughly worn you out this time. Seconds tick by and amazingly you are still here. I think I like it...

Do I want it to always be this way?

I swallow, then so slowly, I open my eyes to the dim light and...

You are looking straight back, heavy lidded, clouded in satiation, dark as a thunderhead. Stars in the center. Blink. Your hand on my face as we study each other. Suddenly the feel of skin on skin has never been more delicious. I don't even remember falling asleep but I will always remember waking up.

You are still here, draped over me, and now I think I have somehow claimed my own star~jewel tonight.

~*~

"sweat it all out sweat it all out with your bedroom eyes and your baby pout. sweat it all out in our electric storms and our shifting sands and our candy jars and our sticky hands...

and don't forget what I wrote you then and don't forget what I told you then and don't forget that I meant to win..." 

~*~

Enjoyed? Despised? Review please! (the fic was inspired by "Hammering in my head" by Garbage, which are the lyrics at the beginning and end)

~RainShadow


	2. Electric Storms ::draco::

a/n: This is a companion piece to "Bedroom Eyes", the other pov. short, different, a bit darker maybe but not angsty. thank you to Klee who beta'd ^_^

"I am a bonfire I am a vampire I'm waiting for my moment you come on like a drug I just can't get enough I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more 

and there's so much at stake I can't afford to waste I never needed anybody like this before. temptation waits."

~*~

Electric Storms

~*~

Heat. Ah God, the heat pours through me, flashes through my veins. Fire contained within your precious essence and it burns- I always knew it would, sizzling in my core.

I kiss a tender part of your throat and you whimper and the sound makes me shiver. To dominate you, you gave me that for such a beguilingly small price but I didn't know that not only would I get into your skin, I'd also get into your heart. Who would've guessed that you're a kinky little sex kitten? And so I take advantage of what I demanded, I delight in the marks on your skin, the iridescent bruises on the insides of your thighs, because you're mine, I paid the price.

You always keep your eyes closed and I never used to care except now I do- I know you and it just makes me want you even more. There should have been a warning sign- I should have known it was too easy. Now I'm chained to you because I can never give up this intoxicating heat.

Doomed to love you. Damn you. I watch your face twist in pleasure- feels so sugar~good making love to you, fucking you. Gorgeous dark locks tangled in my fingers, and you tighten- I know all the secrets of the universe!- they're in this moment, in your delicious surrender. 

I want to crawl into your warm flesh. I cling to you as I never have, can't find the strength to leave anymore and in this moment there is a frightening intimacy like never before. Silently watching you, skinslick against you, moving with our combined breaths, so flushed and beautiful.

You open your eyes. I can't help it, I reach out to cup your face and you arch into my touch. Falling. I can't leave you.

So I stay, sleeping in stolen warmth and hoping that maybe you won't notice that I-

I should have known this was too easy. I've paid my price. Drowsing in your intrinsic muted sunshine I slip into dreams of molasses and butterflies caught in silken threads...

In my arms you stir and I can practically feel the astonishment radiating off of you, rolling waves of your internal glow and I kiss you-

I feel so weak and strong at once- needing you but possessing you. Maybe you let me... It's a feeling I'll have to get used to. Anything for your fire~skin, your eyes so full of painful humanity.

You bite your lip, and blushing in shame you say, "I love you."

I soak up the heat from your cheeks and I whisper, "I can't leave you." which is the same thing anyway.

~*~

"leaving you behind, a flash in the pan, a storm in a teacup, a needle in a haystack, a prize for the winning, a dead for the raising, a catch for the chasing, a jewel for the choosing, a man for the making in this blistering heat"

~*~

Hope you liked. It's... different from "Bedroom Eyes", which is good I guess because it's a different point of view. Lyrics are from "Temptation Waits" and "Hammering in my Head", both by Garbage. Review please?

~RainShadow


End file.
